Hide and Seek
by Seiijurrou
Summary: [ A BUNCH OF CUTE ONE SHOTS DURING EREN/MIKASA'S TEENAGE YEARS] An innocent game of Hide and Seek gets a bit awkward...


Disclaimer: Shingeki No Kyojin/Attack on Titan/"Advancing Giants does NOT belong to me, everything belongs to Hajime Isayama.

How did it get to this? Eren thought. The uncomfortable position they were in and how close there faces were made the room swirl around him and made his breathing hitch. This was wrong, wasn't it?

It all started with a simple game, of hide and seek with Mikasa & Armin. The two friends decided to find a hiding spot together, that way if they worked together to formulate a great hiding spot, than there would be no way that Armin's brain could figure it out. Right?

The decision was quickly regretted when they chose to hide in a small shack near a river. Eren could careless that they no longer were kids & that the best way to do something productive when titans weren't threatening to destroy the entire human race, was to play hide and seek with your two best friends. But he never imagined that he would have one of his friends sitting on his lap, while his legs were in between her, the current position was way to intimate & Mikasa knew it too. She tried to shift around & Eren tried to help her but there was no room. Although this position wasn't the position they started out in, the truth of the matter was that they were in a more awkward position before, with one person standing and the other person sitting, it just felt really awkward to have there… thigh area literally in your face.

"Could you stop shifting around?" Eren said in an annoyed whisper.

"Sorry, it's just it was your idea to hide in this shack to begin with. " Mikasa mumbled, her breath tickled Eren's cheek and Eren quickly felt his face heat up both from nerves and from annoyance.

"My idea? Nobody asked you to get in the shack with me." he hissed.

Mikasa didn't reply, she was use to Eren's ignorance but something about his tone made the words sting more than usual, like that he wouldn't act this way if it was with Annie or even Sasha…no, he probably would be a typical hormonal teenage boy.

Eren studied the expression on Mikasa's face that went from her cool demeanor look to a heartbroken face. Her mouth twisted in agony and she took her annoyance out by glaring at the wooden walls of the shack, avoiding any type of confrontation with Eren.

Eren being just as stubborn, agreed to the silent agreement that they would avoid eachother. During the process though Eren began to think of her expression, her difficult expressions that always meant more than one thing. She was never just angry…she had to be angry and sad, or angry and compassionate or even angry and hungry. It was never simple with her emotions due to the fact that she was always battling herself to see if it was worth having any emotions to begin with & this was what annoyed Eren the most. Eren being lost in his thoughts, unconsciously pulled up his knees closer to himself, pulling Mikasa's body closer in the process & bringing there lips only inches apart. Eren felt both there bodies tense up and his head began to swirl, " she smells so good" Eren groaned. he hadnt even thought of how he felt about her & now he was thrown in the most intimate situation to figure it out.

"_the gods must be testing me_." Eren thought to himself, Mikasa tried to move as far away as possible but it only caused her to move up and down his legs in the process, she quickly stopped as soon as she began, noticing Eren biting his lower lip as if trying to stop himself from saying anything embarrassing. She tilted her face so that his lips were no longer in front of her, tempting her to take action.

"you never take off that scarf…..do you still consider it your safety blanket? " Eren mumbled, breaking the silence for the first time.

Something from his tone made Mikasa tilt her head to face him, he had the same serious, bored, uncaring face he did the first night they spent together but his tone was different it was more….soft.

Mikasa felt the blush spread across her face as she remembered how even as kids they were a bit to…intimate.

"yeah." Mikasa mumbled as she tilted her head back to the left so that he wouldn't get a clear view of the redness of her cheeks.

"g-good…..cause I'll always protect you…and Armin. " he tilted his head to the right and stared at the other side of the wall. His voice refused to shake but the wording felt a little strained, like how he wanted to say more but chose not to.

Mikasa stared right back at him this time, she had never seen him with so much….emotion before, and the fact that he was battling with himself to say one thing but mean another made Mikasa's heartbeat flutter, what was he getting at? With that last thought Eren pulled his head back to the centre.

"what is it?" he said in a tone much harsher than he intended and with that Mikasa moved so that there lips were touching but not kissing. The brushing of there lips and rigid breathing made the whole shack feel like it was on fire.

Eren strained himself more, brushing against her lips felt like getting electrocuted, it felt worse than actually kissing her because you could feel the tension of not wanting to go to far. Mikasa, shifted in his lap and Eren tried to concentrate on not embarrassing himself. At this point there mouths were both over each other but not closing on eachother, so they weren't actually kissing…just stealing eachothers air supply. She looked at him, as if to ask permission to close her lips over his lips and Eren just stared back, not even realizing that he was the one slowly moving in.

"FOUND YOU GUYS!" Armin slammed open the door and like ninja's Mikasa was off Eren and Eren put on the mask of a being a douchebag.

"Holy shit, Armin.." Eren snapped, his tone was more shocked, than angry at him for ruining the moment.

"Gosh guys, you guys actually almost out smarted me! " Armin gleamed.

As Armin continued his conversation on there way back to the cabins, Mikasa couldn't help but glance at Eren. He held such a normal exterior, even commenting on some of Armin's remarks. It was like it never happened…..or Eren not wanting it to happen. The last thought felt like she had her heart ripped out.

Suddenly, Eren and Armin bursted out laughing over a comment Eren made, he brought his fingertips up to his lips and placed them lightly there as if he was going to cover his laughter but something else caught his interest. His expression shifted from confused to annoyance to his normal expression, something that Armin failed to notice as he continued discussing of how he figured out the hiding spot.

Was she hallucinating? Were his lips stinging as much as her lips? Over the next few days Mikasa found herself touching her lips as well, she did it automatically whenever she needed to calm down & she found Eren doing it too during military classes and when he was staring off into space. Was it coincidental, or did it mean something? It made her smile in a way that they had a secret touch that no one else knew about and no on would know about as Eren made it very clear that he didnt want anyone to know.

The way he would move his fingertips across his lips, chewed on his lips, pulled his lower lip down with his thumb made Mikasa shiver, hopefully she would never be put in a situation like that again, Mikasa thought to herself.

"HEY GUYS!" Armin yelled, interrupting Mikasa's thoughts as she made herself outside of the cabin with Eren.

"I HAVE A NEW GAME WE CAN PLAY, AND THE BEST PART IS IT COULD EVEN START OFF WITH 2 PLAYERS, SO WE CAN PLAY IT WITH EACHOTHER EVEN IF ONE OF US IS MISSING! " Armin said enthusiastically.

Mikasa and Eren both tensed up at the last sentenced. "so what's the game?" Eren asked in a bored way.

" SIMON SAYS! " Armin yelled

"huh?" both Eren & Mikasa tilted there head in a confused way, hoping that this would be less intimate than hide and seek, "_they had no idea what they were in store for_. "Armin thought as he smiled, his cute innocent smile that knew everything that happened between Mikasa & Eren. Even though he wanted them together, he knew the most innocent approach was by playing simple games, they weren't kids but they sure acted like it.


End file.
